The University of Nevada, Las Vegas (NLV) has experienced a tremendous increase in research activities involving laboratory animals within the past five years. This is due in part to the hiring of new faculty with added research emphasis and to the expansion of graduate and doctorate level training and research. Given this and the advent of the revised Federal Animal Welfare Act, the University Administration and Laboratory Animal Research Facility have taken the necessary steps to upgrade the Laboratory Animal Research Facilities and comply with Public Health Service and Federal Animal Welfare Act standards. While the basic design of the Facility complies with these standards, some minor renovations are necessary to assure full compliance. This includes upgrade of cage and bottle washing facilities and the acquisition of three laminar flow racks. The proposed project is essential to fulfillment of the commitment of UNLV to excellence in the area of biological and biomedical research and training requiring the use of laboratory animals and to prepare for AAALAC accreditation of the Laboratory Animal Care program.